La mano que mece a Mabel
"La mano que mece a Mabel" ("The Hand That Rocks The Mabel" en Estados Unidos y "La Mano Que Mece la Mabel" en España) es el cuarto episodio de la primera temporada de Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Sinopsis Dipper y Mabel descubren que su nuevo vecino aparentemente angelical, Gideon, pasa a ser el adorado psíquico del pueblo. Pero cuando Gideon le pide una cita a Mabel, poco a poco se darán cuenta que su simpatía puede desaparecer. Trama El episodio empieza con el Tío Stan estafando a algunos turistas con "El Saco del Misterio", mientras Dipper, Mabel y Soos ven la tele, y pasa un comercial sobre el niño vidente Gideon, él y su Carpa de la Telepatía, la cual es superior a Stanley y la Cabaña del Misterio, respectivamente, luego Stan explica que Gideon lo ha molestado por mucho tiempo, y los chicos deciden visitar la Carpa de la Telepatía, donde "Gideon los esta esperando". Al parecer llega mucha gente a al Tienda de la Telepatía, Dipper piensa que es muy opuesta al Cabaña del Misterio, por que hasta tienen su propio Soos, Deuce, Soos se le queda viendo de forma un poco enojado, luego se presenta a Gideon en el escenario donde, con algo de magia y música comienza a cantar, luego de que todo acabara, Dipper piensa que es un farsante igual que Stan, pero Mabel piensa que fue increíble, mientras se marchan Gideon parece haber escuchado lo que dijo Mabel. Al día siguiente Mabel se pone brillantina para brillar como una estrella, ''luego alguien toca la puerta, quien resulta ser Gideon, Gideon se presenta con Mabel y demuestra que le agrada mucho, Mabel expresa lo mismo, Gideon le sugiere a Mabel que se fuera a su camerino, Mabel queda sorprendida con ver todo lo que Gideon tiene, al regresar a la Cabaña Mabel le muestra a Dipper el maquillaje y sus uñas falsas, Dipper se asombras de como se ve, pero le dice que Gideon no es muy confiable, Mabel afirma de que Dipper nunca juega con ese tipo de cosas y prefiere hacer cosas varoniles con Soos, luego Dipper lo niega hasta que Soos llega y le pregunta a Dipper si quiere explotar salchichas una por una en el horno de microondas, y Dipper acepta. Luego Mabel y Gideon están hasta arriba de la fabrica familiar de Gideon y ven la ciudad desde pero prefieren verlo mejor con gafas de opera, Gideon le dice a Mabel que la quiere mucho, pero Mabel solo lo quiere como un amigo hasta que Gideon le insiste en tener una cita, Mabel piensa que es de juego, o de compras, entonces Gideon pone su cara tierna para que Mabel acepte y termina ocurriendo. En la Cabaña del Misterio, Mabel le cuenta a su hermano que tendrá una cita con Gideon, mientras juegan videojuegos, Dipper le dice que hace mal darle una pequeña oportunidad y terminara por enamorarlo, luego Mabel no cree ser tan adorable y termina ganándole a Dipper, se escucha el timbre de la puerta y Mabel abre la puerta y ve a Gideon montado en un caballo blanco y decide llevarla a un restaurante, donde dejan que el caballolo dejen entrar, Mabel se sorprende que lo dejaran entrar, el mesero no le incomoda que Gideon pusiera los pies en la mesa, Gideon le pide recuerda que no use contacto visual. Mientras tanto en la cabaña Stan se sorprende por que Mabel esta en una foto del periódico con Gideon, Wendy le dice que ellos 2 están en medio de una cita, Stan enfadado decide ir a la casa de Gideon a confrontarlo en ese momento. Minutos después llega a la casa de los Alegría para encontrarse con su padre Bob, este ultimo le dice que deberían dejar de pelearse entre ellos y comenzar de nuevo, como socios, entonces Stan deja de estar enojado y lo escucha. De nuevo en el restaurante Gideon le dice que fue emocionante la cita y que la próxima sería mejor, Mabel responde que él solo le dijo que tendrían una, luego Gideon llama a un ave donde le pide a Mabel otra cita y enseguida escupe la invitación, la gente del restaurante se acerca para oír la respuesta de Mabel, aunque ella quiere rechazar, termina por aceptar la invitación. Al llegar a la cabaña Dipper piensa que termino con Gideon, pero no ya que estaba una multitud cerca de ella, así que le dice Mabel a Dipper que solo dejara que el tiempo pase para que el la deje en paz, a la noche siguiente luego de un baile Mabel y Gideon van a un paseo en bote, luego Mabel le explica que solo quiere ser su amiga no su novia, pero Gideon no lo entiende y después sale fuegos artificiales que escriben en los cielos el nombre de "MABEL". Mabel esta atrapada en decirle que no a Gideon ya que el busca la forma de que ella no lo pueda hacer, Dipper le dice que no puede ser peor como si fuera la esposa de Gideon, Stan llega a la sala y repite la frase de Dipper ya que es parte del trato con Bob Alegría, Dipper decide romper con Gideon por Mabel en un restaurante llamado "El Club", Gideon lo toma mal y decide eliminar a Dipper cuando llega a su casa. Un día después mientras los gemelos juegan con Soos suena el telefono de la cabaña, Dipper contesta para descubrir que Toby Decidido le llama para que pueda publicar toda información que el a encontrado en la ciudad, pero resulta ser un plan de Gideon, en la noche en la fabrica abandonada Dipper se presenta pero aparece Gideon este ultimo le dice que no permitira que involucracon su relación con Mabel y decide eliminarlo, mientras tato en la cabaña del misterio Wendy le pregunta por que esta afuera comiéndose el cabello, luego Mabel le pregunta si ella termino con algunos chicos, pero Mabel entra en razón y decide romper con él en persona, mientras pelean Dipper y Gideon, Dipper estaba al borde de la muerte, pero Mabel llega para ser honesta con Gideon, luego le quita a Gideon su amuleto, Dipper lo toma, pero Gideon empuja y caen al vacío hasta que Mabel los salva utilizando el dije de Gideon, ella le dice que nunca será su novia, Gideon se retira enfadado, en casa de Alegría Gideon lleno de ira amenaza a Stan de que se vengara. En la cabaña los Pines se burlan de la venganza de Gideon, mientras en su casa Gideon hace muñecos de madera de los Pines, interpretando sus voces y personalidades como al Dipper de madera que finge decir -"¿Qué vas a hacer sin tu preciado amuleto? a lo que Gideon responde -"Oh ya verás ", y muestra que tiene información de aquel amuleto que viene dentro del Diario 2 que Gideon posee. Personajes Personajes Principales * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines Personajes Menores * Soos Ramírez * Stanley Pines * Wendy Corduroy * Deuce * Buddy Alegría * Comisario Blubs * Oficial Durland * Jean-Luc * Doctor Sin Nombre * Toby Decidido * Shandra Jimenez * Fiddleford McGucket Antagonistas * Gideon Alegría Curiosidades * El nombre del episodio es una parodia al nombre de la película de terror "La mano que mece la cuna". * Este es el primer episodio con el nombre de algún personaje, en este caso Mabel Pines, si consideramos al Gobblewonker una criatura y no un personaje. * El signo de la tienda de la telepatía es el signo de Gideon Alegría en el Zodiaco. (Al mismo tiempo haciendo una referencia a Bill Clave). * Desde este episodio Gideon Alegría usa cámaras para vigilar a todas las personas. * No se sabe como Gideon Alegría y Stanley Pines se conocieron ya que Stanley casi nunca sale y Gideon tampoco. * Cuando Mabel vuelve desde el camerino de Gideon, Dipper hace un comentario de que se parece a Wolverine, esto es un guiño al hecho de que Disney compró la empresa Marvel. * En la Carpa de la Telepatía, al comienzo de la canción de Gideon, todos se levantan, al parecer gracias al amuleto. * El Club, es muy similar al cuarto rojo de la serie Twin Peaks, lo único que difiere son las mesas. Además Twin Peaks es de la cadena ABC actual propiedad de Disney. * Un personaje muy similar a Soos Ramírez, llamado Deuce, aparece en la Carpa de la Telepatía. Igualmente se pueden ver a tres personajes muy parecidos a Dipper, Mabel y Stan, los cuales son Shmipper, Smabble y Pop Pop, respectivamente, y ya habían aparecido en "La Leyenda del Monstruo del Lago". Errores *Cuando Mabel vuelve de estar con Gideon, Dipper se va leyendo el diario, pero en la caratula, en vez de estar el numero 3 esta el 2. *Cuando Dipper le pregunta a Mabel que es lo que tiene en las uñas, pone el diario en el brazo del sillón, pero cuando Soos llega, el diario ya no está *Cuando el Tío Stan habla de que nadie visitará la Carpa de la Telepatía de Gideon, detrás de Dipper no hay nada, pero luego hay una lámpara. *Cuando Mabel tiene muchas perlas en su cuerpo, algunas perlas que estan en su parpado cambian de color *Despues de la intro, cuando el Padre de Gideon (Buddy) estaba colectando billetes, se ve de lejos que no tiene nada en su camisa, pero luego, el tiene un papelito con su nombre *Cuando Gideon y Mabel estan comiendo, Gideon no tiene cuchara, pero cuando llama a su pajaro, aparece una en sus cubiertos *Cuando Buddy le abre la puerta a Stan, la puerta desaparece o se abrio mas de la que el la abrio *Cuando Gideon levanta todo lo que tiene a su alrededor, el levanta una vela, pero luego, esta desaparece *Cuando Gideon esta sentado tiene un peluche suyo en sus piernas, pero cuando el se levanta, el peluche no se cae *En los creditos, se ve que Soos da vuelta sin parar y tiene bolitas como bola de discoteca, pero mientras el gira, las bolas se mueven como si fuera bola de discoteca Codigo al final del episodio '''FDUOD, ZKB ZROW BRY FDOO PH? ' Carla, why you won't call me? Carla, ¿porque no me llamaste? Galería de:Mabels Verehrer en:The Hand That Rocks the Mabel ru:Рука, качающая Мэйбл nl:Altijd in Mijn Gedachten Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada